


Movies with Miu

by No_oneyouknow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_oneyouknow/pseuds/No_oneyouknow
Summary: Miu and you decide to watch a movie whilst eating dinner, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Movies with Miu

“Hey dinners ready!” you hear a voice call out from the kitchen.  
“Coming!” you respond closing your laptop.  
You walk to the living room, you fix your hair in the mirror as you pass. You take your ramen of the table and placed your drink on the floor before sitting on the couch with Miu. As you take a mouthful of your bland, flavourless ramen Miu picks up the remote,  
“If you can catch it you can pick the film tonight” Miu explained as she threw the remote.  
The remote hits you in the face and falls into your lap, almost taking your ramen with it.  
Miu chuckles as you yell “Hey, no fair, you got to pick last night”  
“Fine, I guess you can pick” Miu mumbles   
“It should be easy to pick, Monokuma does only give us a few films to pick from” You huffed  
“You hear that monokuma, I’m not the only one that complains about the movie choice” Miu barked “and give us ramen flavouring I’m sick of plain noodles” Miu added now staring into the cameras.  
“Its not that bad” you insisted swirling your fork in the flavourless ramen water “at least they are feeding us” you add  
“Just pick a movie already, the foods getting cold” Miu groaned starting to get really impatient  
“Mean girls?” You asked pointing your remote at the TV  
“Well we haven’t seen it in a week,” Miu said unhelpfully  
"I think you mean, yeah, I would love to, it's my favourite film of all time, "You say sarcastically before pressing play. you finish eating your ramen quickly, you haven't eaten all day. You go to take a sip of your drink and see Miu staring at you and giggling, she quickly turns back to watching the film. You take a drink and immediately spit it everywhere,  
“What did you put in this!!” you scream and turn to Miu.  
Miu chokes with laughter and manages to squeeze out the words “soya sauce”  
You run to the kitchen and wash your mouth out under the tap. You dry your face, pour yourself a new drink and grab a towel before going back into the living room. You see Miu still laughing to herself on the couch and roll your eyes, you get on your hands and knees and wipe the floor with the towel from the kitchen. After wiping the floor you get up and sit on the couch to watch the last few minutes of the movie.   
As the end credits started playing you look over at Miu and notice she was fast asleep.  
“Miu” you whisper “the movies over” no response, you walk up to her and tap her shoulder, no response.  
“You’re really in a deep sleep” you giggled as you walk through to your bedroom, you walk to the closet, fling the doors open and throw a blanket over your shoulder. You close the closet and walk through to your living room again, you stack the dinner plates, put them on the table and cover Miu with the blanket, you swung her legs over your arm and gently lifted her off the couch.  
"Wow, your light," You say in relief whilst walking her to her room  
You lay her down on the bed, switched the lights outs and walked to your bedroom, you sit down at your desk and checked your phone for any notifications when you get an idea for revenge. You sneek into Miu's room and flick the lights back on making sure to make as little noise as possible, you push things around on her desk and find what you are looking for, her permanent markers. You walk over to her bed and turn her face to look at you. You open the black marker and push it towards her face, but you stop before the marker hits her skin.   
"Is this a good idea?" you think but then you remember that she put soya sauce in your drink earlier, you hate soya sauce. So you do it, you draw thick black eyebrows over hers, you give her a nice curly moustache and use the pink highlighter as lipstick. You stand back to get a better look at your work, feeling pleased you throw the markers on the floor and run to your room on your toes trying not to wake her up. You flick the lights off and throw yourself at your bed. You fight your blankets to get underneath them. once you are lying comfortably in your bed you switch your lamp off and fall asleep peacefully wondering what Miu's reaction will be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy <3 also if you have any criticism please comment it.  
> I hope to re-write this in a few years.


End file.
